Stupid Feelings
by MyGlowingEyesXXX
Summary: Sam can't think of a way to tell Carly how she feels about her, in fact, she'd rather not tell her at all, or have any of these stupid feelings. WARNING Femslash, don't read it unless you're into that


The room is empty. I pace back and forth, trying to think of what to say. What I can do to make her understand? I kick off my shoes and sigh in frustration. She's going to be home any second now and I still don't know what to do, feelings are stupid, I wish I didn't have any. I'm taking a bite out of my fatcake when I hear the door open. "Hey Sam, can you help my carry this in, it's pretty heavy" Carly's at the door trying to drag this huge looking techie thing. "Here, Carls just let me do it" I smile at her before picking it up over my shoulder and taking it up the stairs, since it's obviously something for our webshow. Carly follows close behind me. " Be careful" she squeaks as I turn on the landing. I laugh a little as I continue up the stairs, "don't worry Carls, I'm not gonna drop Freddie's precious computer parts" Carly giggles "no, silly" she continues "I meant don't fall and get hurt, we can always go buy… whatever it is your carrying, but there's only one Sam" I feel myself starting to blush, and realize I'm at a loss for words.

We walk into the iCarly studio and I immediately put down Freddie's computer junk and rub my shoulder. "Pretty heavy isn't it" Carly says nonchalantly as she walks past me to sit on a bean bag. "No, not really, it just dug into my shoulder" I lie, feeling the need to impress her. I slowly walk over, and sit down on the bean bag she's sitting on. "Hey! Get your own bean bag" she says, playfully nudging my shoulder. I feel electricity the moment she touches me. I feel trapped, the things I want to tell her and do with her are not the same things she wants to talk about or do with me, but I can't keep doing this, pretending to be just friends it's getting too hard. I need to do this, even if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, but why does it have to be so hard? "What is it with you today?" Carly looks at me with concern, and takes my hand in hers "Nothing" I say, my voice shaky "just a little spacey I guess". She leans in closer to me before whispering "You're lying" she rests her head on my shoulder and smirks up at me. I smile back at her, I can't help it. "Maybe I don't want to talk about it" I say playfully, though my voice is still just as shaky as before. She looks down at the floor, "You don't trust me" I open my eyes in shock. "Carly, you know more about me than anyone in the world, of course I trust you!" she looks back up at me, somewhat in shock herself, struck by the ferocity of my statement. "Alright, then tell me".

Now I really feel trapped, she knows when I lie, god knows how, but she does, and she's going to be hurt if I don't tell her the truth. Then again she might be hurt if I _do_ tell her the truth. My head is spinning. Well I guess there's only one choice now. "Sam, are you going to tell me or not?" I look deeply into her eyes and place my hand on her neck, and then I pull her into a gentle kiss. I can't see how she's reacting because her eyes are closed, but after a couple of seconds she's kissing me back. This sets me off, and I moan against her lips, her soft full lips, before deepening the kiss and rolling over on top of her. She slides down and wraps her legs around my hips, and I feel the heat go to my face, and the kiss becomes more aggressive. Eventually, we separate our lips to breathe. I look down at her face, her eyes are half lidded and slightly glazed over, and her lips look more red and full than they did before, and her breathing is hard and fast, like mine. I feel her torso, before gradually running my hands over her breasts. I'm about to dip my hand under her shirt, when Carly's cell phone rings.

"What, Spencer, you can't keep forgetting your keys, what if I wasn't here?" she says into the phone, still breathless "Alright, just give me a second, I'll let you in" she hangs up. I start to get up before she pulls me back down. There's a moment of silence. "How long?" she says softly. "Since we first met" I answer honestly. She looks back up at me; her eyes wide open "Sam! We've known each other since we were kids! Why didn't you say anything?" I see tears forming in her eyes. "Carls, it not that simple…" I look down at the ground, if I saw her cry I wouldn't be able to keep it together. She starts to say something when her phone rings again. She wipes the tears off her face, then gets up to let Spencer in, not bothering to answer the phone. I start to get up to leave, when Carly turns around. "No, stay here, we are going to talk about this" She closes the door behind her, and I flop down on a bean bag. Stupid, feelings, I think to myself.

* * *

><p>This isn't the best writing I could do, but like I said, it's just a drabble I randomly decided to write. However I am fairly sure I'm going to continue with this. Also, I'm pretty sure you're aware I don't own iCarly, but I'll put it down here in case you somehow are uninformed on the issue.<p> 


End file.
